viralsfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Brennan
Victoria "Tory" Brennan is the great-niece of Temperance Brennan (BONES). Her mother died a year before the first book, leaving her to her father, Christopher "Kit" Howard. Tory is the alpha of the Virals. She possess a telepathic ability to speak to the other Virals when flaring. It is not explained why, but it does hint that it is becasue she is the leader of the pack. She can also force the other Virals to flare. During Code, Tory was able to slip into Cooper, Hiram, and Ben's mind, looking through their eyes and experiencing their thoughts. In Virals, she forces the boys to flare while battling Chance and his crazy girlfriend. Tory is also the only Viral who can flare twice in a row. In Code, she focused some of her energy towards the boys, causing each and every Viral to become more powerful for the moment in order to beat the Gamemaster. Background Tory grew up with her mother in the New England area. Shortly before the first book, Virals, her mother was killed in an automobile accident after being hit by a drunk driver on her way home with pizza. After her mother's death, she discovers the identity of her father, Kit, whom did not know he had a daughter. As he is her legal guardian, she moves from her home in the North and down to Charleston, South Carolina. Although only 14, Tory is in the same grade as her friends at 'Bolton Prep' due to her intelligence and love of knowledge. She got into this prestigious school on a scholarship thanks to her scientific prowess, but mainly due to the connection that her father has to the establishement through his work at the LIRI lab as a marine biologist. Tory also explores her love of science outside of school, collecting shells at the beach, cleaning and identifying them. Her knowledge of all things scientific often comes in handy and it is not uncommon for her to break into her father's labs in order to experiment! She is also related to the famous anthropologist, Temperence Brennan, who is the main character in Kathy Reichs' adult book series of crime novels. This book sereies inspired the TV series 'BONES,' featuring Tory's aunt Tempe as the main character. Tory often identifies with her aunt because of her love of science and unrelenting desire to solve mysteries! Relationships *Christopher "Kit" Howard - Kit is Tory's father, although neither of them were aware of this fact until after Tory's mother died. Kit was about 17 years-old when Tory was conceived and born. *Ben Blue - Ben and Tory are close friends in and out of school.Ben is the only member of Virals which has trouble flaring. He can only flare when he is enraged, luckily this is quite a common occurance.Tory and Ben often side with each other and work together very well.She notices that there is some tension between Jason and Ben for some reason. She tries to find out but they either change the subject or just ignore her probing. In the third book "Code," Ben admits to having 'feelings' for Tory, but the story finishes on a cliff hanger so that the reader is left wondering what will unfold between the two in the next enstalment of the series. *Whitney Dubois - Whitney is Kit's girlfriend, and possible fiancee. She and Tory don't get along, considering the fact that she constantly refers to Tory's wolfdog pup, Cooper, as a "mutt" or "animal", and comments on how it is "unlady like" to be friends with only males. Tory tolerates Whitney for the most part, but isn't afraid to make her distaste for the woman known! In order to keep Kit's new partner happy Tory endures debutante events that Whitney encourages her to participate in, in hopes that she will make some 'respectable,' female friends. *Hiram Stolowitski - Tory's friendship with Hi is just that, a friendship. He was the first to befriend her, and the first to introduce Tory to Ben and Shelton. They seem to feed off of each other's sarcasm and joke around endl essly. Hi doesn't always agree with Tory's schemes, but he always supports her in the end. *Shelton Devers - A Viral and a close friend to Tory. When flaring, Shelton's hearing abilities skyrocket ten-fold, along with the usual strength and hightened sight. Although Shelton often seems irritated by, and opposed to Tory's midnight break-ins and other escapades, but he caves in because of his undying loyalty to his friend. *'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION - APPEARENCE' Physical Description Tory is the youngest of the Virals, ''at 14. She is described in ''Virals as being 5'5" and slender. She has red, easily tangled, red hair, and emerald eyes. Tory has 'pale New England skin, that burns easily and she has freckles. It is mentioned that she is very pretty. *'ABBILITIES ' Tory gained many canine-like abilities due to her exposure to the parvovirus which she contracted from the wolf-dog pup, Cooper. She uses these super-human ablilities to aid her and her friends in their often dangerous investigations. These 'powers' are not always at Tory's disposal. Strong emotions trigger 'flares' which 'switch on' the powers. When the Virals flare their irises glow, gold in colour. Later in the book series Tory practices focusing her powers and enducing a flare at will. Some of the effects of the mutation are: *'Enhanced vision - '''She can see better than the average human while flaring, also giving her noctornal vision. At one point in the series Tory is said to be able to see the fine details of a fly's wings from across the room. *'Enhanced hearing - 'With canine-like hearing Tory can listen-in to conversations from a great distance. *'Enhanced stamina/strength - 'When flaring Tory has hightened strength, speed and endurance. She becomes stronger and does not tire easily. At one point she even chases after a car! *'Enchanced smell - 'Each of the Virals has one particular sense that is hightened more than the others. Tory's special ability is her amazing sense of smell. She can detect the emotions of others based on the hormones which they give-off. This ability is first explored in the second book of the series, "Seizure". *'Telepathic communication - '''As the Alpha of the Virals, she can hear the thoughts of her fellow Virals (Cooper included) while they're all flaring in a reasonably close area. She can send messages to them as well, and can induce flaring in her fellow Virals. She has also experimented with communicating her thoughts to wolves, but with limited success. ♥Ash19919 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Virals